The present invention is directed to an electrical connector. In the past, electrical connectors, sometimes referred to as FAKRA connectors, have been used to connect multiple coaxial cables. One such connector is illustrated in FIGS. 1(A)-1(F).
As illustrated in FIGS. 1(A)-1(F), the connectors include a male housing 108 and a female housing 100. Ferrules 102 are positioned adjacent to the male housing 108 and the female housing 100, respectively. Protrusion 106 on the male housing is adapted to engage latch 104 in the female housing 100.
By way of explanation, FIGS. 1(B) and 1(C) illustrate the connector assembly 110 in a state of pre-engagement and engagement, respectively. FIGS. 1(D) and 1(F) provide perspective views of the connector assembly 110 in a state of connection. FIGS. 1(A) and 1(C) illustrate cross-sectional views of the connector assembly 110 as taken along a midsection, where lines A-A throughout FIGS. 1(A)-1(F) correspond to each other.
However, several problems exist with the configurations illustrated in FIGS. 1(A)-1(F). For example, it is difficult to guarantee proper alignment of the male housing 108 and the female housing 100. Typically, these electrical connectors are installed on assembly lines, which tend to have limited lighting. Because the connectors illustrated in FIGS. 1(A)-1(F) do not include adequate alignment features, misalignment may often occur, which can result in electrical and mechanical damage to the connector assembly 110.
For example, elements 112 and 114 (FIG. 1(F)) may be used to provide a visual indication of alignment. However, elements 112 and 114 are not easily distinguished on a dimly lit assembly line, and simply provide a visual (not physical) aid to alignment. Although protrusion 118 may be used by an operator to identify the relative alignment of the female housing 100, there is no corresponding alignment feature on the male housing 108. As a result, inadequate alignment may occur.
Additionally, ferrules 102 cause undesirable wear and tear on the coaxial (or other) cables positioned therein. For example, throughout the life of the connector assembly 110, the coaxial cables experience friction against the ends of ferrules 102. Consequently, the insulation on the coaxial cables may deteriorate and may result in a short circuit, fire, or the like.
As can be seen in FIGS. 1(B), 1(C), 1(E), and 1(F) particularly, space exists between the ferrules 102. During normal use, it is quite likely that a user will grasp the end of the ferrules 102. Pressure applied at the ends of the ferrules causes the ends to become compressed together. This pressure also causes a corresponding splay of the opposite ends of the ferrules (e.g., at ports 140). This corresponding splay often results in misalignment between the ports 140 of the female housing 100 and the ports 140 of the male housing 108.
Another problem with the configurations illustrated in FIGS. 1(A)-1(F) is that the latch 104 is provided at the female housing 100. As a result, it is difficult to achieve secure engagement between the female housing 100 and the male housing 108. In the event that the latches 104 do engage protrusions 106, it becomes very difficult to disengage the connection. Effectively, the latch is a “lazy latch,” which means that the latch often fails to return to its original position after disengagement.
Latches 104 are also subject to significant pressure during normal use. Due to the fragility of the configuration of latches 104, they frequently shatter during use. The latches 104 also fail to properly engage protrusions 106, which can result in failed electrical connections.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1(B) and 1(E), male housing 108 includes pin 120, which creates an electrical connection when received in socket 126 of the female housing 100. Conductive body 138 provides a second area of electrical connection when mated with conductive body 142 of the male housing 108 for electrically connecting the outer conductors in the coaxial cables being connected. Insulators 124 and 128 prevent undesired electrical contact between the inner and outer conductor.
Female housing 100 further includes retaining ring 134, which applies a resilient force at the mating end of ferrule 102. In more detail, when the pin 120 is received by receptacle 126, an outward stress is applied to the ferrule 102. Retaining ring 134 provides a spring-like force at the end of the ferrule 102 of the female housing 100 that strengthens the engagement between the female housing 100 and the male housing 108.